Underneath This Shell
by StrahmFan
Summary: Rachel has always been hiding from her dark past, what happens when a serial killer targeting certain cheerleaders causes them to go back to McKinley? SpencerXRachel centric.
1. I Can Tell When You're Lying

**OK, with a sudden love for Spencer Reid and Rachel Berry ships, I had to make this fanfic. I really hope you like it and my 'crime scene investigator language' makes sense and you can follow what I did.**

**Rachel POV**

My phone beeping woke me up from all two hours of sleep I had had the previous night after getting back from a case in Mexico. I grabbed my my phone and looked at the Caller ID.

"JJ, this better be important. It's five in the morning."

"You need to get down to the precinct."

"Ugh. Do I have to?"

"There's coffee." She said with a light teasing tone.

"JJ, you had me at coffee." I pressed call end and got dressed for a grueling day.

**(time warp)**

I walked into the building, my heels clanking against the tiles. Spencer ran up and handed me a coffee.

"Didn't you get shot in the knee? Your not supposed to be doing climbing or running or anything like that?"

"I'm better." He shrugged.

"Right." I nodded. Emily stuck her head out of the conference room.

"Quick, Hotch isn't in a good mood."

"Sleep deprived like the rest of us." I let out a huge yawn to accentuate the situation.

"Study's show that if you rest for 20 minutes and can remove symptoms of sleepiness."

"Thank you, Spence. I'll remember that the next time you do one of your brainy lectures." I sat down next to JJ and Hotch gave me 'the look' the kind he gives when he isn't happy.

"Thank you, Rachel, for joining us."

"I'm running off an hour and a half of sleep after 36 hours of not sleeping. Rachel isn't here. I'm a zombie at the moment." Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't normally call you guys in again so soon after a case, but this just popped up on the radar. Two years ago, in Westerville Ohio, three girls were found in their school football field the morning after their senior Prom. Two blondes -one significantly taller than the other- and a brunette with Hispanic background. Friends described them as the most 'popular' girls in the School and they were on the school's cheer-leading team." He turned on the screen and the yearbook pictures of three girls showed. "This is Samantha Langston, Bailey Perry and Amber King. We didn't get this case because nobody thought much about it. Until last year the same thing happened, this time in Carmel, Ohio. The victims were the same, two blondes -One taller- and a brunette with Hispanic background." He clicked his remote and the screen changed to they yearbook pictures of 3 different girls. "Dianna Groff, Sally James and Bree Malone. All popular and on the Cheer-leading team, found dead in the middle of the school's football field after their senior prom. But with one difference – There was the name of a school in Lima, Ohio."

"Whoever named it must have like beans." I yawned. Hotch shot me a look. "Sorry."

"If we're following a timeline here, these next girls on have two months left." Emily said.

"Besides the physical and social similarities, what else is there?" Spencer asked.

"The kills are sloppy. They've been badly beaten and there are several shot marks on all the victims, all around the one area -the neck- suggesting the UnSub was aiming for their main artery but missed." Hotch said.

"Someone who's not an experience killer." Emily noted.

"All the signs in these kills suggest that it may not even be a killer." Spencer said.

"A child?" I asked.

"It seems a bit higher than a child's logic." JJ shook her head.

"We need someone to go undercover into the school and find the girls he might attack." Hotch said.

"I'm sure if Spence cut off all his hair and went in they'd think he was a part of some famous boyband, he'd be popular by the end of the day." I said. Spencer rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about you." Hotch said, looking at me. I laughed.

"Funny." I said. Hotch didn't give any give up on joking, his face was serious. "Wait your serious?"

"I'm not one on jokes. Not with something like this."

"I can't go back to High School. I'd rather jump off a cliff. There's gotta be someone else."

"Baby girl, you're the youngest here." Derek said.

"I'm 23, I can't walk into a high school and pretend to be 17."

"He's right." Emily nodded.

"JJ?"

"Rachel, you are the youngest. I think your gonna have too." I sighed.

"I can't believe this."

"Alright guys. Pack your bags. I'll meet you at the airport in half an hour. Rossi will meet us there." Hotch said.

"Rossi got to sleep in." I said and downed the rest of my coffee.

"If they ever take away the free coffee – I'll quit." I said aloud. Hotch snorted and walked out of the room into his office.

"I'm with you on that one." Spencer nodded.

"The BAU would save a fortune." Derek joked.

"Funny. With all the work, I need this coffee."

"Half an hour!" Hotch called from his office. "Make it 29 minutes!" The three of us jumped at his voice and quickened our pace.

**(time warp)**

Having slept the entire flight I was feeling a tiny bit better by the time we reached Lima airport.

"I can't walk." I yawned.

"I know the feeling." Spencer said.

"JJ, give me a hand." I called to the front of the plane where JJ was sitting, she got up and walked over, offering a hand. I took it gratefully and she pulled me up.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Spencer looked at his watch.

"About 3 hours, 12 minutes and 32 seconds."

"Do you ever switch off?"

"Not really."

"I feel bad for you." I said.

"Why's that."

"High School must have been hell."

"I was 12 when I graduated. You can imagine how it went down." He nodded.

"I really don't wanna go back. I was a bit of a nerd in high school."

"Considering how you are now, why do I found the least bit possible?"

"It's a long story." I said, and walked into the cool air of Ohio.

"This place is dead." I mused.

"Three girls will be if you don't pull yourself together and stop joking around. This is serious Rachel." Hotch said harshly.

"Sir, yes, sir." I said.

"Baby girl, stop." Derek said, putting a hand on my shoulder as Hotch walked away.

"I am." I said defensively. "I need to become childish to enter my role."

"Your going to high school, not preschool."

"I get the job done, Derek. If you want me to be a soul-sucking boring co-worker, I'll be that."

"Please don't do that, baby girl. Your good for a laugh, but you need to learn to be serious around Hotch."

"Alright, alright." I nodded. I slowed down to meet up with JJ who was behind me.

"Ready to go back to high school?" She asked.

"No." I scoffed.

"What was so bad about high school?"

"You know, I didn't always want to be in the BAU. I wanted to be on Broadway. I got teased a lot for that. Really bad, high school was and still is a time I want to forget, and now, I get to relive it. Yay."

"Broadway? Never heard that before."

"Like I said, I want to forget it."

"Garcia can search your name. Studies show most aspiring singers post videos on Youtube, Myspace and Facebook." Spencer said.

"No!" I said quickly. "I mean, please don't. That part of my life is private and embarrassing." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you get really defensive when your lying."

"I'm walking away from you now."

**(time warp)**

Inside the airport we met up with the Lima deputy. She was female, looked like she was in her mid-thirties with a mess of sandy hair.

"Hi, I'm Deputy Holly." He said, stretching a hand out.

"Agent Hotch." He said, taking her hand. "And this is Agents Jareau, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, Berry and _Dr. _Reid."

"Please, do not forget the doctor part." Spencer said.

"I won't." She nodded. "OK, we have a room for you set up in the department, but there was a slight mishap in the hotel."

"What's the problem?" Hotch asked.

"They booked five rooms, instead of seven and now they're full-up." I watched as Derek side-stepped further away from Spencer.

"We'll sort it out." Hotch said.

"OK." The deputy nodded. Hotch turned to us.

"Right. Prentiss, Morgan I need you to drive to Westerville and talk to the coroner and the sheriff, see if they found anything usual. Rossi, I need you to talk to the principal of the school here to make sure its OK for Rachel to go undercover in the school. JJ, Rachel and Reid, you guys need to drive over to Carmel and have a look around there. Then come back to the station and we'll see if we can start to make a profile of this guy." We all nodded and walked out into the parking lot where several black SUV's were waiting.

"I shouldn't be doing so much work. I'll be tired for the first day of school." I said, climbing into the front seat. JJ sat in the passenger seat and Spencer sat in the back.

"Just go with it Rach." JJ said.

"I don't get it. Spence with only a year older and he looks just as young, why do I have to go?"

"Don't bring me into this. I'm not cutting my hair." Spencer said.

"It could do with a cut, especially since you never brush it. I'm surprised you don't have dreadlocks."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"When your dressing in sweater vests and ties and fancy clothes, neat hair is a necessity."

"Just because I dress nice doesn't mean my hair needs to be neat."

"Spence has a point, Rach. You wear blazers and heels but your hair doesn't exactly match."

"Pick a side JJ. All I'm saying is, Spence graduated high-school when he was 12-"

"What are we getting at here?" Spencer cut in.

"Let me finish. What I mean is, you finished when you were 12, you could go through and do it again and see all the things you missed the first time around."

"Like being stripped naked and tied up in front of the school instead of on a goal-post?"

"You were- Ohmygod." I turned in my seat to look at Spencer. "Jeez, you could of told me before? I feel like a jerk now." Spencer shrugged.

"I'm good at not remembering things."

"I would hug you, but, you know; moving vehicle. When we get out." I said seriously.

"You don't-I mean, you didn't know."

"Spence, you've already lost." JJ said. The rest of the drive went by in silence. Spencer picking up random thoughts on what could be happening.

When we reached the Carmel police station it was around Midday and I was basically dying of starvation. I walked around the side of the car, Spencer wasn't facing me so I kept it silent as I walked up to him. He turned around just as I wrapped my arms around his middle – He was taller than me by a whole foot – He patted me on the shoulder awkwardly and JJ was letting out silent laughter. I let go and look at him.

"I'm sorry." I said, he folded his arms and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled.

"Alright, let's find out what the hell is going on." I said. The three of us walked into the building and an officer was standing by the door.

"Your FBI agents right?" He said.

"Yes, I am Agent Berry and this Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid. Not agent." The officer nodded.

"I'm Officer Jray. I'll take you down to the coroner's office." He lead down some steps into an office. The coroner looked up from a file.

"Ah, the agents."

"And doctor." Spencer spoke up.

"Yes. I got a call from Aaron Hotchner saying that it was Doctor Reid not Agent." He walked over to a file cabinet. "So, we need to autopsy reports for Dianna, Sally and Bree." He said to himself and pulled out three files.

"Here we go." He handed us each a file.

"Did you find anything unusual? Something you normally don't see?" Spencer asked.

"They all had glass fragments on them. Sometimes in cases like this you see that maybe one of them would have glass on them, but all of them is strange." The coroner answered.

"Guys. Do any of your files say that there was alcohol in the blood streams?" I asked.

"Yep." JJ and Spencer spoke at the same time.

"That's unusual?" The coroner asked.

"I don't know, these students are all under the legal age. What was the the time of death?" I questioned.

"They all died at different times. Dianna was around 10:35, Sally at 10:28 and Bree at 10:47."

"Prom finishes around 10:30, they must have been lead out." JJ said.

"We need to get these to Hotch. Can we take this?" Spencer asked.

"By all means." The coroner nodded. "Good luck finding the killer." I nodded and we walked back up into the car.

"Alright, let's head back." JJ said.

"I just gotta make one little pit stop." I drove around the block and down a main street before pulling up in front of a cafe.

"Yay, it's still here." I cheered.

"What are we doing?" JJ looked at me.

"I'm working off 5 hours of sleep and a coffee, I'm hungry."

"Hotch-"

"I'm sure Hotch is starving too and I am also sure the rest of the team wouldn't mind a burger."

"How do you know this place?" Spencer asked me.

"I used to live around here." I said grimly.

"You did? You never told us that." JJ accused.

"It's a non-issue." I smiled at the man at the counter. "Can I get 6 hamburgers, a vegan burger and, you want a coffee Spence?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"And two coffees."

"That'll be forty-two fifty." I pulled out my wallet and out of my peripheral vision I saw JJ and Spencer pull out their wallets.

"Put em back in your pockets or I'll hit you." I said not looking to either of them and paying the man.

"They'll be ready shortly."

"Thank you." I sat down at a booth in the corner and pulled out the autopsy report from my messenger bag. "There's no sign of sexual abuse. Maybe it's not a man." I noted.

"This is high school. What if its an outcast that was humiliated by these girls."

"It is probable, but I didn't go around killing people after what happened to me."

"And we are very glad you didn't because I'm sure what we would do without you."

"We should get Garci to look up any other reports of murders like this in the area." JJ said. My eyes shot up from the report, no, no she couldn't do that. Crap. My brain was going through all the logical options as to why I could say that was a bad idea, but there was nothing. No no no no.

"Hey, your orders ready!" The man called over to us. I smiled and walked over to grab our order.

"Thanks." I said gratefully and handed Spencer his coffee.

**(time warp)**

"What took you guys so long?" Hotch asked once we entered the room that was set up for us, everyone else was already there discussing profile thoughts.

"We got lunch." I held up the take-out bag.

"You did?" Derek looked up from his folder.

"Notice beforehand would have been good." Hotch scolded. I pulled out my burger and handed the bag to Hotch.

"You know you're hungry." I said. "And I'm sorry, my actions were out of line, I'll be sure to let you know next time." I added quickly and looked over to Derek who nodded.

"Morgan, call Garcia and tell her to look up all other murders in the area with the same victimology and MO." Spencer said.

"Can I eat first. Look at this burger, it's taunting me."

"Now." Hotch snapped and settled down with his own food.

"Fine. I'm on it."

**Finished! Well not the story, Chapter one, I had to cut it off cuz it was getting too long. So let me know what you think and any guesses on what Rachel is hiding.**


	2. I Can't Believe This Happening

Soon after settling down to profile, Hotch ran off to do an errand. I followed his retreating figure.

"If he's buying my clothes I will jump off a bridge now."

"Baby girl don't you do anything rash." Derek said but the look on his face confirmed my fears.

"Oh no." I moaned, I leaned back in my chair and covered my face in my hands. JJ patted my shoulder.

"It's OK, it won't be that bad." I turned to look at her to find she was barely covering a giggle.

"Way to be supportive JJ." I said. Derek's phone starting ringing, he looked at the Caller ID before answering the phone.

"Hey gorgeous, what's you find for us?" Oh crap, don't say anything Garcia, please. Derek put the the phone onto speaker.

"Nothing about three cheerleaders found dead, but I found something weird."

"Oh no." I said under my breath and Spencer turned to give me a questioning look.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Well, it doesn't exactly have anything to do with the case, but it's important." I pushed my chair away from the table, ready to run away.

"Well tell us." Rossi said impatiently.

"Get this, eight years ago in Westerville these two guys were found dead. Their names were-" Oh god, was the room always this hot? "Leroy and Hiram Berry. They had a daughter – Rachel Berry." You know when you walk into a room where everybody is talking about you then they all stop to stare at you, that is exactly how it was. All their eyes were burning into me, I could feel tears prickling in my eyes. I don't cry, not since that night. I shot from the table and all but ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and sliding down the wood.

I didn't know how long I was in there, I just knew the knocks and pleads for me to come out had stopped a decent while ago. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were puffy, my skin looked pale and my hair was straggly. I ran my fingers roughly through my hair and splashed cold water on my face, I watched as my face turned back into normal old me. I took a deep, shaky breath and unlocked the door, when I opened the door Spencer was sitting on a chair on a desk nearby, tapping his foot and staring at the door. He stood up and walked over to me, worry glinting in his eyes.

"Are you OK."

"Fine." I said, looking ahead.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine the first time, Spencer, I'm pretty sure I'm still fine the second time around." I snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take that out on you." I walked back into out room and sat down silently. Hotch was back and there were several bags in the corner, oh great, my day just got better.

"Hey baby girl, Garcia says sorry." Derek told me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Emily asked moving closer to me.

"No, I'm fine. Can we get back to the case, it's a bit more pertinent." I stretched over and grabbed one of the bags, sifting through it silently. Plaid, argyle, skirts and sweaters. The four things I vowed never to wear again.

"You want me to get into the popular crowd and you expect me to do it in a argyle sweater and a pleated mini-skirt. What era are you from Hotch? I'd have better chances of getting popular in a plastic bag. Why didn't you send Emily or JJ?" I said, dropping the bag on the floor.

"Consider it a rebuttal to your behavior lately."

"A rebuttal-" I shook my head and looked at the time. 11:30. "I should head back to the hotel. I have school tomorrow." I said bitterly, scooping up the bags and walking out of the building.

(time warp)

My alarm was blaring at what felt like only 20 minutes after I fell asleep. I turned and looked at the clock. It was 5:30, I never woke up the early, what the hell. Then I realised, I had to get to the department early because I had to go to school. I reached and slammed my palm on the end button.

"5 more minutes." I grumbled. I sat up and saw Spencer curled up on the small couch on the other end of the room. I gathered Hotch and Rossi had their own rooms, JJ and Emily shared and Derek got his room. I dumped the bags contents on the floor and searched through them, trying to find something stomach-able. I settled on a red pleated skirt, a white button up shirt and a navy cardigan. I walked into the bathroom and let the hot water of the shower fully wake me up, when I got out a blow-dried my hair and dressed. I looked at my hair, normally I had it straight as as pin with my bangs grazing my eyes, it made me look more my age, that wouldn't work so I curled it and swept my bangs to the side.

"Time for school." I yawned and walked out. Spencer was awake and fully dressed, pacing the room.

"How bad do I look?" I asked.

"Um." He looked at me awkwardly.

"That bad?" I groaned.

"Well, I don't know much about female fashion and I suppose it would be bad on anyone else, but, you make it work, I guess."

"Aw, Spence. Was that a compliment?"

"Can we, I mean, we should go, Hotch is waiting."

(time warp)

Derek, Emily and JJ were laughing, they were laughing at me and all my penny-loafers glory.

"Yeah, laugh it up. I'm not gonna last one day in this school. I'm gonna end..." I trailed off trying to think of what would happen.

"Naked on a goal-post?" Spencer offered.

"Probably!" I exclaimed.

"You look so adorable." JJ cooed.

"Don't give any of that adorable crap." I crossed my arms an looked at Hotch, even he had cracked a tiny smile.

"Your just doing this because it's funny aren't you?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head but his smile grew a tiny bit. Rossi was looking at me with sympathy.

"Just tell the principal that your Agent Berry, they know exactly what's going on so your fine."

"Great." I rolled my eyes. "Keys." I stuck my hand out.

"Your not driving." Hotch shook his head.

"Excuse me?" No, they weren't doing this to me.

"Rossi's driving you."

"What!" Rossi's and my own cries mingling together.

"It's your first day, dad should drive you."

"Oh hell no." I shook my head.

"I look nothing like her." Rossi objected

"Too late. Have a good first day." I was pretty sure my jaw had dropped to the floor. Since when did Hotch play practical jokes? I looked helplessly at the others, they shrugged. I turned to Rossi.

"Let's just go."

(time warp)

I swear to god, I jumped out of the car before it even stopped and people were staring at me before I'd even made it into the school grounds and once I had made it into the school grounds I wanted to run screaming. There was people dumping kids in dumpsters, shoving them in porta-potties, being tripped; everything. A boy with a mo-hawk came out of no where and draped his arms around me and I nearly punched him in the gut

on reflex.

"Noah Puckerman."

"Rachel Berry." I said stiffly.

"You Jewish?"

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure where this was going.

"Where you from?"

"Qu - New York." New place, new start. I was already blatantly lying, why not add a few more small ones.

"Cool, I've lived in Lima all my life." He nodded.

"Interesting." I said, bored. "Can you show me where the office is?"

"I can show you where the janitors closet is." Was he coming onto me, wait I looked at his Letterman jacket, he had to be popular, I could use that to my advantage.  
>"Maybe later." I smiled. "I need to get my timetable."<p>

"Sure thing, I can help you."

"Puck! Football, you coming?" A large guy called, a blonde was draped over his arm and she was turned talking to two others, a blonde and a Latina, I froze, they fit MO but they weren't in Cheerleading outfits. I shrugged out of Noah's grip and walked away.

"I'll be fine." I called.

"If you say so." He walked over to the guy who had called him over. I walked through the halls of the school and saw two boys talking animatedly, they looked kind so I walked over to ask for directions. The one wearing what looked to be pants I had seen in Emily's closet turned to me and gasped.

"Oh my god."

"What?" I asked turning to look behind me.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, poking at my shirt.

"Long story." I sighed. "I'm Rachel."

"Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine."

"Aw, Um, hey I'm new can you show me where the office is?"

"I have to run to Mr Schue's office, can you Blaine?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaine nodded and swung his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker. Kurt waved at us both and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine started off down the hall.

"How was New York?" He asked. I thought of a case we had there, triple homicide, I got kicked in the head; twice. I had to stay in the hospital for three days from blood loss because I was shot in the torso.

"It was great. The people there are awesome." I smiled.

"I wanna go to New York after high-school. I still have another year to go, which sucks because Kurt's a senior and going this year, he's going to NYADA, I can't believe he got in, he's so excited."

"Wow, NYADA." I sighed, that was my dream school.

"Where are you going, what are you going to study? Are you a senior?"

"Yeah I'm a senior, I'm actually going to study to be a..FBI agent, behavior analysis unit, I want to bring some good into the world."

"Wow, FBI. You look so fragile though." I scoffed.

"What?" He asked.

"Trust me, I can handle it."

"Oh, well, here's the office. Uh, Rachel, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we need another member for our glee club, could you join?"

"I suppose." I shrugged and Blaine walked away, giving a friendly smile. I walked over to the secretary and pulled my badge out of my bag and showed her.

"I need to see Principal Figgins."

"Oh, your the undercover agent then. Go in." I walked through the glass door to the Principal and stuck my hand out.

"Principal Figgins. I'm SSA Rachel Berry."

"Oh, yes." He nodded. "Are you going to keep our students from being murdered?"

"I assure you I will do the best I can."

"OK, well here's your timetable, try and act like a normal school kid."

"Easy-peasy, why do you think I was chosen to come in?" I walked out and something cold hit my face.

"Welcome to Lima, loser!" Someone jeered. I didn't know what it was but it was cold, sticky and made my eyes sting like hell.

"You new?" Someone asked. I nodded and blinked trying to clear my eyes from what ever it was.

"I'll help." It was girl, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into what I think was a bathroom. I blinked more of the icy substance out of my eyes and watched the girl pull a cloth out of her leather back-pack. She looked up and I saw that she was blonde with blue eyes which seem strangely child-like.

"I'm Brittany." She ran the cloth and the water and dabbed it over my face.

"Rachel. What happened?"

"It's called a slushy, they get thrown into the glee-clubs face a lot. You get used to it, but the red stained your shirt, which is good because now it's pink and looks really pretty. Like a unicorn." She smiled. "Put your head under the tap, we can wash it out. I have shampoo in my locker. It's just across the hall, I'll be just a sec." She ran out and came back a minute later with a bottle in her hands, a Latina on her heels.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" She asked.

"This is my new friend, Rachel. She got slushied."

"Probably because her outfit is a sin against nature."

"Well, I'm just being nice." She snapped. "Put your head in the sink Rachel." She ordered harshly.

"It's OK, you don't have to. I can take it from here."

"No, people say I'm stupid but I'm not, I wanna help and do some good! So put your head in the sink!"

"Britt, can we just go. Leave her, she's fine. Look, we have 20 minutes until school officially starts. Let's go." She looked at Brittany and smiled. Brittany placed the bottle on the sink next to me.

"Just give it back when you next see me." She said and walked off with the other girl, holding her hand.

**Spencer POV**

I yawned and flicked through the autopsy reports for the seventh time that day. Nothing new had popped up, No new clues or ideas, JJ and I had already written up several profiles. It had been kinda silent and awkward ever since the news about Rachel's dad had popped up, I wonder if Rachel was having a fun first day at school. I looked at the time it was 3:30. Rossi had left about 20 minutes ago to get Rachel. JJ came and sat across from me.

"You've been looking at that page for 10 minutes. What's up?"

"I was just thinking."

"When aren't you thinking?" I rolled my eyes. "Rachel's back." She jerked her head towards the entrance. I noticed how Rachel looked seriously angry and Rossi was nearly laughing. Everyone crowded around her.

"Anything?" Hotch asked.

"I saw a couple girls who looked like they would fit but they weren't cheerleaders." She said angrily, her arms crossed tightly and her eyes narrowed.

"How was your day?" I offered. She turned to face me, her face not softening.

"If any of you so much as let out a snort, I'll slap you, I'm not even joking."

"We swear." Derek said. Rachel unbuttoned her cardigan to reveal her once white shirt had been stained several different colours.

"What the hell happened?" Emily asked.

"People get slushied now. You know the extremely cold and sticky drinks you buy at the service station? Yeah, they like to throw them in outcasts faces." She unbuttoned her white shirt and put her cardigan over the singlet she had on underneath.

"I told you I wasn't going to make any popular friends dressed like this."

"Flash em your cleavage and your fine." Derek joked, Rachel reached over and slapped him over the shoulder.

"I joined Glee club." She continued.

"Glee Club?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I favor to my new friend Blaine."

"Ooh, Blaine aye?" JJ teased.

"One; he's a junior. Two; he's gay and three; he has a boyfriend."

"Well did you meet anyone else?" Emily asked. Hotch, Derek and Rossi went off and Emily, JJ and Rachel sat together to talk about the day's events. I shrugged and decided to sit with the girls.

"OK, there was Brittany; she's like this blonde bimbo – no offence JJ."

"Bimbo?" I asked.

"A girls who's a bit on the dumber side, usually blonde and a bit of a slut." She explained, I crinkled my eyebrows.

"That's harsh." I noted.

"It's high-school Spence." She shook her head in 'duh' kind of way.

"She helped me out the first time I got slushied and then I met Santana through her and she was kinda bitchy and I think there was something going on between the two."

"How?" Emily asked.

"Well, Brittany was going to wash the slushy out of my hair but Santana said something about having 20 minutes left until school starts and then Brittany got all starry eyed and ran after Santana."

"You said the first time you got slushied, how many times did you get hit exactly?" I asked.

"3 times. But the last time there was like six people who got me, so nine?"

"Ouch." JJ said.

"It's like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg."

"How does that work?" I asked again.

"I dunno Spence, it's just really cold." She rolled her eyes. "And then there's Kurt who is Blaine's boyfriend and he spent the majority of the day ragging out my clothes and saying he would give me a makeover. Um...Noah Puckerman, he's apparently the guy at school who is famous for having sex with just about every girl in the school."

"Did he come onto you?" Emily asked, humour glinting in her eyes.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "All through the day he'd evaporate out of thin air and start shamelessly flirting, but anyhoo I also met Tina, Artie and Finn. Tina is this goth/punk Asian girl. Artie is, like, Spencer smart and he's handicapable and Finn is a footballer who may be almost as dumb as Brittany and he kept getting all weird around me."

"How?" JJ said.

"I dunno, his eyes got all distant and he got really distracted and kept muttering something under his breath."

"I dunno. I think I heard mailman." She shrugged. "On the plus side, I don't get homework, woo-hoo." She said in faux enthusiasm and her phone chimed. She pulled it from her pocket and her eyes flashed across the screen.

"Hmm." She said.

"What is it?" JJ asked, trying to peak at her phone.

"It was Kurt, just wanted to see if I wanted to go over and watch a movie." She typed quickly back.

'Can't sorry.'

"I gotta talk to Hotch." She shoved her phone into her bag and walked off.

"Spencer's got that look again." JJ whispered to Emily.

"What look?" I looked at JJ.

"When you get an idea."

"Oh, yeah."


	3. Who Hurt My Baby

**Some people were a little confused with the last chapter and said I got a name mixed up and that I should 'proof read my work'. Well, I went through and read it like 3 times and all the names were right, if you guy are in anyway unsure of a part of the story, tell me which part and I can elaborate what it means or actually see if I did something wrong because I didn't what was wrong with the last chapter so I could fix it.**

**Rachel POV**

The next morning I was given the ability to sleep in later because Hotch had granted me permission to take the car myself, as well as giving my permission to dress myself so I could get into the popular crowd more easily. I woke up and dressed quickly, having pressed the snooze button one too many times, I saw Spencer wasn't over on the couch and deduced that he was in the bathroom. I put on a pair of light-wash denim shorts and a short white singlet which showed half of my stomach. I saw a light-blue button up shirt resting on Spencers bag.

"Hey Spence!" I called. Nothing. "Spencer!" I cried again. I shrugged and grabbed his shirt, putting on. I left the top few buttons undone and tied it up around my middle so it showed about an inch of bare skin. I grabbed my brown leather boots with the little bows down the side. I left my hair undone and messy.

"Let's do this." I muttered to myself.

(time warp)

I sat in Roll Class next to Kurt, my feet were propped up on another seat. My second day probably went a lot better than my first. Despite the gawking and Kurt semi-choking on his coffee.

"Yo! Short chick. What happened to your old clothes?" The Latina who followed Brittany yesterday asked, tapping me on the shoulder.

"It was a dare from my cousin." I lied smoothly.

"Your cousin must hate you." Kurt said, still eying my outfit. I shrugged and pulled my water out of my bag, taking a large sip.

"Oh dear lord will you look at who just walked in." Kurt sat up straighter.

"I would turn straight for that." Santana sighed. I turned to see a tall boy with short curly hair falling into his eyes. The boy turned and I saw who it was. I started coughing on my water, a little bit spraying onto Kurt who gasped and quickly dabbed at himself with a silk handkerchief.

"Smooth." Santana smirked. The teacher was nodding and he pointed to the seat next to mine. I dropped my feet and watched the boy as he sat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hotch didn't think you should be here alone." Spencer replied.

"You cut your hair! When did you do that?" I asked.

"I woke up early. Is that my shirt?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I talked to Hotch after you left to go shopping and he agreed that sending one person in isn't ideal so, here I am. Now answer my question."

"Yes, it's your shirt. Can I point out that yours is pink?"

"Rachel, do you want to introduce me to your friend?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded enthusiastically.

"Right...Uh, Spencer this Kurt and Santana. Kurt, Santana; Spencer."

"How do you know him?" Santana asked.

"I met him at a dive bar in New York." I said, looking pointedly at Spencer who nodded in agreement.

"So, what, are you two dating?" Kurt asked.

"No, we're just friends." Spencer said.

"So, Rachel. Now that your look isn't offensive and you have hottie here as your number 1, you two should come meet Quinn after class." I gave Spencer a knowing smile.

"Sure." I said and Spencer nodded. The bell rang and Kurt ran off to find Blaine. Santana walked ahead and I walked next to Spencer.

"I knew it would work." I said quietly.

"People are staring at you."

"Spence, in high-school, the less skin you show; the better."

"You're going to wrinkle the shirt." I stopped in my tracks and gripped Spencer's arm.

"Spencer, look at me. We are not ourselves here. We are teenagers, not FBI agents-"

"But we are-"

"Spencer, tune down the smart and pretend your IQ is 30 points south of genius otherwise we will be hit with slushies and locked in a porta-potty. I will personally iron your shirt when we get back but you need to relax, your 17 not 24."

"Okay, okay. I got it."

"OI! Hurry up!" Santana called.

"Coming." I called.

"Good, we have one chance to get it right, so follow my lead." Spencer nodded and we followed after Santana to the carpark.

"Quinn's normally out here making out with Puck."

"Puck? Isn't she dating-?" I asked.

"Finn? Yeah." Santana nodded. She walked along a row of porta-potties and stopped in front of one.

"Alright, bitches, get out here." She said, crossing her arms over her half concealed cleavage, the fringed back of her leather jacket swinging as she tapped her foot impatiently. The door burst open and a flustered blonde came out.

"Jesus, Santana."

"Check it, it's shorty from yesterday. The one Puck was trying to get into the pants of yesterday." Puck exited the small space and his eyes raked up and down my body.

"Yeah, do you wanna join us, I think we squeeze in one more person. I've gotten six people jammed in here once." He nodded.

"I can think of a million reasons of why I wouldn't want to do that."

"Name two." Puck challenged.

"Well one being you were just in there with her and two; it is festering with diseases in there, I don't need to add your Aids to it."  
>"I'm gonna like her." Quinn said,<p>

"And Spencer." Santana jerked her thumb in Spencer's direction who nodded.

"Your cute." She noted.

"You've already got Finn and Puck, back off." Santana rebutted.

"And you've got Brittany."

"Not officially."

"Oh right, your just fucking her."

"I'm out." I said, walking back towards the building, pulling Spencer along.

"That was very...uh, interesting." Spencer said. Blaine and Kurt came running out the front entrance.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Ditching? You with?" Kurt asked.

"I have health next, so yes." I nodded. "Spence?"

"I have French-"

"Ex-nay on the mart-say." I hissed under my breath.

"Fine." Spencer said and gave a tight-lipped smile.

**JJ POV**

I looked at my watch, Spencer and Rachel were due back an hour and a half ago. Hotch was getting antsy and I was worried. What if they had ended up locked in a toilet? There was a bang and the the door flew open and an extremely breathless Spencer and Rachel came in.

"Where the hell were you two?" Hotch asked.

"Grave robbing?" Rossi asked, looking at the dirt smudges on their clothes and faces.

"Playing football." Rachel giggled.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"After Glee Club some of us versed each other. You should of seen Spencer, funniest thing ever." She untied her shirt and tucked it into her shorts.

"I like being on the other side of the Social Ranking." Spencer grinned.

"Have you found the girls?"

"There are no Cheerleaders at the school, which is weird because they always talking about this super mean Cheer-leading coach Sue Sylvester." Rachel explained.

"I am sending you two in there to find these girls, not play football." Hotch snapped.

"You wanted us to get popular and we're doing that. This is all important to find these girls." Rachel shot back.

"These girls have less than 2 months left."

"Are we going to be Lima for 2 months? There are other cases."

"There are other teams, we are here because we are one of the best teams in the nation and they expect us to do our job well."

"And we are doing it well. We've blended in perfectly into the school and are shooting higher and higher up the social ladder, we know just about everybody in the school so don't get your panties in a twist."

"That's enough Rachel." Derek said under his breath.

"No, I am doing my job fine and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise. I had two fathers and they were clear enough on my responsibilities." I snapped and walked out from the building.

"Rachel!" Hotch called after me. I sat on the curb out front of the building and thought through my options. I was definitely not going back inside, I didn't want to go back to the hotel because could get in just as easily, I couldn't go to Kurt's because Finn was being uber weird.

"What the crap am I going to do?" I said aloud.

"Rachel, come back inside." Spencer said suddenly, making me jump.

"Jesus – Make some sound next time!" I snapped.

"Rachel, please can you come back inside." Spencer repeated. I stood and faced him, my hands on my hips.

"No." I said clearly. "I'm sick of people cracking down on me because I joke around. I like to joke around. I watched my father's die, I don't like to remember that, I used to be that serious, nerdy girl that got bullied, then I nearly killed a guy." I said, the last part slipping out before my brain could stop it, I inhaled a sharp intake of breath and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Rachel-"

"No! No, don't give that 'talk' Spencer, you owe it to me not to do that. I didn't mean too, it was accident." I said quickly and phoned Blaine. Spencer reached over and slowly closed my phone.

"I think we need to talk about this." I looked up into his eyes, they weren't cold or guarded, they looked concerned. I bit my lip and felt the sting of tears prickling my eyes. I flipped my phone around in my hand, the zooming cars whipped my hair into my face. I started but was cut off my a car screeching to a halt nearby.

"Rachel! We were looking for you! What are you doing in front a of a police station?" Tina asked, beside her Mercedes was looking breathless and had a hand pressed over her heart.

"Damn it, Chang. You further prove the point that Asians can't drive." Santana snapped from the backseat. Brittany was squeezing the crap out of her hand and Quinn was grinning.

"Get in, just sit on Brittany's lap." Quinn ordered.

"Like hell." Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Just get in." Mercedes said. "Before she goes up on two wheels. Did you have to stop so fast?"

"Well it was sudden." Tina frowned. I opened my mouth and closed it again.

"I'm sorry." I said the Spencer and turned to get in the car but was stopped when Spencer grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, I have to talk to Rachel." Spencer told the girls and I pulled my hand from his grasp.

"You don't have to talk to me." I snapped.

"Rachel, Hotch is going to angry if you leave."

"I don't care, I'm to good at my job for him to fire me. I'll get a lecture, at worst. See you at school, Spence." I climbed into the car and Quinn let out a rush of air as I settled into her lap.

"So what is this all about?" I asked.

"I need you guys to help with a song for glee club tomorrow." Santana said.

"That was what this big rush was about? We almost died!" Mercedes cried.

"Calm down drama queen. This is a big deal!" Santana snapped.

"It's a song. You sing songs all the time, your kind of our best singer." Tina raised an eyebrow in the rear-view mirror.

"Hey!" Mercedes cried.

"Something tells me I won't get as many solo's now that Berry's joined." Santana said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I wanted to sing this song sort of as my official coming out."

"Your just coming out now?" Quinn asked. "Damn, Rachel can you shift over a bit, you got a bony ass." I nodded and moved around in my seat, staring intently at Santana. I missed the whole 'high-school drama' thing, and it was good not to be on the receiving end of bullying any more.

"I decided I'd rather love Brittany then some sweaty footballer."

"You don't know what your missing." Quinn sighed happily and mimicked fanning herself.

"I got enough right here." Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Our babies growing up." Quinn teased.

"Shut up." Santana snapped. "So Berry, what's going on with you and the tall person?" She diverted the subject.

"Nothing." I raised an eyebrow

"Aw, she thinks she can lie to me." Santana smirked. "Get to 'splainin' Rachel, I know a LOT about sexual tension and you two were swimming in it." I leaned forward and whispered directly to Santana.

"We're just friends. No sexual tension."

"A person's feet always point to what they want." Brittany pointed out. "His feet were always pointed towards you."

"Aha! Even if you don't think there's something between you two, he's itching for you."

"What?" I shook my head. "You don't know Spencer. I don't think he's capable of that."

"So he's gay? Damn." Quinn sighed.

"No! At least... I don't think so, he's never given any indentation of being either."

"Girl, I know gay and he ain't gay." Mercedes shook her head. The car came to a sudden stop and I nearly fell from Quinn's lap.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHANG!" Santana screamed.

"Sorry! Your house is really well hidden." Tina apologized.

"God damn." Santana shook her head and quickly exited the car.

"Thank god, move your skinny butt off me." Quinn said pushing me teasingly but I fell off her lap onto Brittany.

"Ow!" Brittany complained.

"Oh crap." Quinn said quickly and climbed out of the car.

"Who hurt my baby?" Santana asked, pulling Brittany into a hug.

"Back away." Mercedes whispered.

"Quinn pushed me." I accused.

"Not cool, Q!" She called to Quinn was quickly walking up Santana's drive way.

"We should stick to your song Santana." She called back. "We shan't get distracted."

"Right. This is really important and has to go perfectly."


	4. I Kissed A Girl

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've just had some serious case of writers block -_-. OK so Italics=Rachel. Bold=Santana. Bold/Italics=All**

**Rachel POV**

Having slept over at Santana's house despite 3 calls from Hotch, 5 from Emily, 6 from JJ, 9 from Derek and 17 from Spencer that I had ignored I realised I didn't have any clothes for school. I yawned and sat up awkwardly from the end of Santana's GINORMOUS bed I stretched my back out and saw Santana and Brittany curled up next each other and Quinn in a mishapen pile of sheets on Santana's fluffy and extremely expensive rug.

"What time is it?" I croaked, hoping someone was awake.

"Seven fifteen." Quinn said hoarsely, her head poking up from under her blanket.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Wear something of mine. Closets over there." Santana mumbled and pointed toward some double doors in the back of her room.

"Five more minutes mummy." Brittany sighed and cuddled in closer to Santana. I got up and walked into Santana's oversized closet, at first I was overwhelmed by the amount of black she owned, it was like looking in Emily's closet but after a little searching I settled on a black mini-skirt, a black singlet and a purple suede jacket. I looked at my brown shin-high boots I had worn the previous day, they weren't gonna go with this outfit. I spotted a pair of black ankle boots in the corner and prayed Santana's shoe size was as close to mine as her clothes were. I sighed in relief as the shoes came on easily.

After everyone had slowly woken up we discovered it was pretty hard to get ready, despite the size of Santana's house. Santana had only one bathroom all to herself and we were only permitted in THAT bathroom, no matter what.

"Move your fat ass Fabray or I'll go all Lima Heights." Santana snapped and pushed Quinn out of the view of the mirror.

"Those fake hair extensions don't need to be anymore ratty."

"Ima rip that bleached hair out ya skull."

"Stop the violence." Brittany yawned and cut into the view of the mirror, fixing her eyeliner.

"Typical; you let Brittany in front of you." Quinn cried.

"Brittany doesn't annoy the hell out of me."

"Jeez, it's getting ready for school not One Tree Hill, overdramatic much?" I leafed through messages.

"It happens nearly everytime we have a sleepover." Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"Your joking."

"Nope. San and Q have really short tempers, like my cat Lord Tubbington." I held back a laugh and heard my phone chiming. I reached into my bag and shielded my gun from Brittany's line of sight. I pulled out my phone and without checking the caller ID, answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said, still watching Quinn and Santana fight over the use of the mirror.

"Rachel. Where are you?" Spencer asked. I heard talking in the background.

"I'm at a friends house. Don't worry your curly little head, I'm not dead in a ditch."

"Rachel, Hotch has it in so bad for you when you get back."

"These girls are possible targets, I was keeping them safe."

"Rachel that is no explanation for your actions." Hotch spoke up.

"Can he – am I on LOUDSPEAKER?" I cried. Quinn and Santana stopped fighting and looked at me. I mouthed sorry to them.

"Rachel, we are going to need to have a serious talk about your actions."

"Of course, boss." I said sarcastically.

"Rachel, I have every right mind to let you go."

"Yes, but you won't. I'm too good at my job and you know it." I looked at the others who were looking at with confused looks imprinted on their faces.

"I have to go." I said and hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" Santana asked.

"My boss."

"For where?" Quinn asked.

"Target." I sighed.

"That was a...strange conversation." Quinn said slowly.

"My boss is a strange person."

"I'd bet."

"Lord Tubbington is strange." Brittany said, diverting the subject. "Can we go now? I want to perform our song."

"We can't perform it until Glee Club which is at the end of the day." Santana explained sweetly.

"I'm excited." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"OK." Santana smiled and Quinn made a whipping sound.

"Quinn, I will peroxide your face." Santana seethed without turning to look at the other blonde. Having a sudden brainwave, I looked up.

"Hey guys, there isn't a cheerleading squad is there? I was a cheerleader at my old school and I really miss it." Santana scoffed.

"Even if there was a cheerleading squad, you wouldn't want to join it. Coach Sylvester is probably the biggest bitch in the world."

"What happened?"

"We quit right before Nationals to perform with Glee Club. Without us she lost and the Cheerio's were disbanded. But Coach still works at the school. I don't really know what she does though. I miss it sometimes, we were the most popular girls in the school." Quinn explained.

"Huh." I nodded. "I just gotta make a quick phone call."

"To who?" Brittany asked. "Is it me?" She excitedly pulled out her phone.

"Uh, no, Spencer." I murmered distractidly and ignored the catcalls coming from Quinn and Santana and all but ran into the bathroom, punching in Spencer's number on the way. He picked up on the first ring.

"Spencer where are you?" I asked hurriedly.

"About to leave, why?"

"Put me on loudspeaker." I ordered.

"Uh, OK."

"Can everyone hear me?" There was a chorus of yeses from the other line.

"I found them, the girls I'm with – they're the targets. There is no Cheerleading squad. It was disbanded but get this. While they were Cheerio's they were the top of the popularity chain. We just need to keep them safe."

"I misjudged you Rachel." Hotch said.

"I know." I beamed. "I have to go. I'm gonna be late for school. I'll see you all later." I said happily, it took quite a bit to dissapoint Hotch but do something right and you'd be back as one of his favourites, it was always good to be on Hotch's good side just in case you got reported to Chief Strauss.

"Rachel is everything OK?" Quinn asked. I opened the door.

"It's great. You know what, it's Prom soon, we should go shopping together."

"Prom is in a month, that's ages away." Santana said.

"It'll be fun." I countered.

"Yeah!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I do go a little crazy when I buy my dress." Quinn said.

"I'll say, Mum doesn't even give me that much money to buy my dress." Santana snapped.

"Then we'll go?" I asked.

"OK." Santana shrugged and Quinn and Brittany nodded in approval.

(time warp)

Once we reached school grounds I jumped of Santana's sleek car to run over to Spencer who was sitting in the drivers seat of a big black SVU. I ignored Santana's cry of 'Use protection'. As I was running over I was cut off as Puck stood in front of me.

"Hey Berry." He cocked his head to side and seemed to rake me up and down with his eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I offered.

"Nice skirt. You know when I saw you running I think I may have seen your panties."

"Right." I burrowed my eyebrows and looked around Puck to see Spencer climbing out the car and looking over at me, clearly confused.

"I gotta go." I said and started to walk around him but Puck sidestepped and blocked my path again.

"Look, do you wanna go to Breadstix with me."

"I-i...It's really not a good idea." I shook my head.

"Why not? Listen, Berry-"

"OK, heres the deal. One; My name is Rachel not 'Berry' and two; I am way out of your league."

"OK fine. Your a little of my league _Rachel_ so are about half the chicks I date."

"You date? I was under the impression the bedded them and ran away." I looked over at Spencer who was slowly making his way over. I also noticed a few people had stopped to watch.

"Just one date."

"I can't." I said, agitated.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because-uh..." I grabbed at Spencer's arm once he was within armshot and pulled him over.

"I have a date with Spencer." I lied.

"Of course you do."

"Oh go make out with Quinn!"

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" Puck pushed past and stormed away.

"I forgot how stupid high school boys were." I sighed and smiled at Spencer. "Sorry for flipping out on you yesterday."

"Please don't do that again, you scared me."

"I'm really sorry." I turned to see Puck staring at us and reached over and wove my hand into Spencer's, he went still for a moment and seemed to stop breathing, he never did like shaking people's hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"People are staring."

"And?" Spencer prompted.

"They need to think there is something going on between us or I have to go on a date with Puckerman and I'd rather do New York again than do that."

"Please don't say that."

"Don't you start. I'm fine."

"You nearly died."

"But I didn't. Because I am the best."

"Three days in the ICU..."

"Your still pissed becaused a figured out the profile before you did."

"No." Spencer shook his head but glanced to the left, like he always does when he's lying.

"Liar!" I shrieked. "You are jealous!"

"No I'm not!" He defended.

"You so are! Oh my god." I shook my head. "That's why you were giving me the silent treatment."

"Oi! Berry. I wanna show you something." Quinn said, cutting in.

"Oh." I dropped Spencer's hand and turned to Quinn who was shifting her scarf. "What is it?"

"Some stuff. You said you missed cheerleading. Santana got an idea. But we have to be quick." She grabbed my hand. "I mean really quick."

"No problem. I'll see you later Spence." I waved to him and ran over to catch up with Quinn who was quickly walking over to Brittany and Santana.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Santana just stole someone's shoe and threw it at Coach Sylvester's Lecar. We have like 20 minutes to get into her office." Quinn explained.

"HOLY SWEET HELL, WHO THREW THE SHOE AT MY CAR!" A voice boomed through the parking lot.

"Why are we going into her office?"

"You said you missed cheerleading, we just wanted to give you the feeling of awesomeness you get in the uniform. Plus I'm sure you'd look hot as hell in it." Santana grinned. "Quick." She raced around the side of the building, with us following, to the outside entrance for the gym, she opened it and went inside to an office on the other side of the gym.

"Wouldn't it be locked?" I asked.

"Step aside." Quinn said and pulled a nail file from her pocket and easily unlocked the door. "I could break into your house in seconds." She smiled sweetly. Santana threw the door open and walked to the desk, rummaging through the draws before she came up with a huge box.

"Here we go. Make it snappy." Santana said.

"Guys, I just got an idea." I smiled.

"What?" Quinn asked, taking a uniform out of the box and throwing it towards me, I was silent for a moment and Brittany, Santana and Quinn looking at me expectantly.

"We should all wear these uniforms for the day." I suggested, if there was anyone at the school who held a grudge against three cheerleaders, they were going to be the ones who were the most shocked by us walking around in Cheerio's uniform.

"Oh hell no. Coach would murder us." Santana shook her head.

"Right after she rips the uniforms off us with her own bare hands." Quinn grimaced.

"Guys. It sounds fun, I kinda miss being in uniform." Brittany pointed out.

"She can't do anything. We'll be sneaky."

"Please San?" Brittany begged.

"Uh...OK. Q?" Santana nodded.

"Are you insane? You'll be killed."

"Please, please, please, please." Brittany said. We all stared at her and she went over to the box and pulled out three more uniforms. "If I get suspended or expelled I will kick each of your asses and if Coach kills me, I will come back and haunt your asses to the Netherlands." She sighed.

"i'M GETTING MY WHIP!" We heard Sue scream. Santana jumped and Quinn shoved the box back to it's usual spot and we ran from the office.

**Spencer POV**

I don't know why I was sitting in Glee Club. Rachel had pulled me by my hair to the meeting yesterday despite my crying of 'I can't even sing' but thankfully I didn't even had to sing, they just needed more members. The point is, I was sitting here by myself whilst Rachel was gone. Actually, I hadn't seen her all day. I could hear that Neanderthal Noah Puckerman talking about some cheerleader uniform on these girls to Finn Hudson, Mike Chang and Artie Abrams.

"Yo Reid, did you see them?" He asked. I turned in surprise.

"See who?" I asked.

"The girls. Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Rachel, they're all in Cheerleader uniforms!" He cried gleefully.

"Huh? There's no team anymore." Kurt said, suddenly interested.

"Who cares?" Noah sighed.

"All right. Wait, wheres Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel?" Our 'teacher' Mr Schuester asked as he walked in.

"We had to make an entrance Mr Schue." Rachel said as she strutted in, the others trailing behind her.

"What are you doing in uniforms?"

"We broke into Coach's office and took them, but it's OK. We'll take them back." Brittany explained.

"You...broke...into...Coach...Sylvesters...office?" Mr Schuester repeated slowly as though trying to make sense of it.

"I believe that's what Brittany just said." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. Mr Schue I would like to perform a song. With Tina and Mercedes as well." Santana said and Tina and Mercedes stood up and went over to the group.

"You could've swiped some for us too. We stick out like sore thumbs." Tina grumbled.

"This song is sort of me coming out to you guys." Santana explained.

"Finally." I heard say under his breath. Rachel grinned and winked in my direction, sadly Noah was right behind me and evidently though she had winked at him.

"She wants me." I heard him whisper.

"Band." Santana nodded.

**This was never the way I planned.**

_Not my intention._

When Rachel started singing it would've been one of those moments where I was drinking water and I'd've spat it out. Rachel told me about her Broadway passion so she must've been good but her voice was amazing. I fumbled in my pocket and oulled out my phone, putting it on record.

**I got so brave, drink in hand.**

_Lost my discretion._

**It's not what **_I'm used to._

**Just wanna try you on.**

_I'm curious for you_

_**Caught my attention.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick.**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**_

_**It felt so wrong, it felt so right.**_

I saw Kurt and Blaine pull out their own phones and start filming the perofrmance.

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it.**_

_**Us girls, we are so magical.**_

_**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.**_

_**Hard to resist, so touchable.**_

_**Too good to deny it.**_

_**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick.**_

_**I kissed a girl just to try it, **_

_hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**_

_**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it.**_

**I liked it.**

"SANDBAGS. TWEEDLE DUMB. TUBBERS AND HOBBIT. MY OFFICE. NOW!" A tall woman screamed, at first I thought it was my mother but after a closer inspection the differces between the two were unmissable.

"What's the problem now Sue?" Mr Schuester asked, sighing.

"Have you not noticed that those girls are wearing Cheerio's uniform?" She screeched.

"Yes I noticed Sue, I just don't really care."

"They broke into my office and took those without my permission!"

"Yeah, we did. I don't see what the big problem is." Quinn snapped back at her.

"You left the Cheerio's you don't get to just wear the uniform."

"But we are." Brittany said airily. "It's only for today and we're gonna give them back, I promise." Sue seemed to falter for words before pointing at Rachel.

"I don't even know who you are! The other three I understand but why are you in a uniform! I assure you I would never allow someone of your stature to join the Cheerio's!" Rachel beamed and went up on her tipy-toes.

"Am I tall enough now Coach?" She retorted. Sue narrowed her eyes.

"You all have 10 minutes to get those uniforms off." She ordered.

"I don't think I want to take my clothes off in front of everbody." Santana said sweetly.

"Change! Toilets! Go!" She barked.

"Whatever you say." Quinn saluted and marched out of the room. Sue turned her attention to Santana.

"You're no fun." She said and walked from the room. Brittany dashed out after her. Rachel smirked.

"Give me a U give me a S-U-C-K. What's that spell?" She rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Damn." I heard Noah say behind me and I rolled my eyes, I'm glad I didn't turn off record, Hotch would have loved to see that.


End file.
